


Recover

by atoafriend



Series: Animalgam AU [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Animalgam AU, Avian!Medic, Human-Animal Hybrids, M/M, Ursine!Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoafriend/pseuds/atoafriend
Summary: After successfully rescuing their captured teammates, Heavy helps Medic make sure everyone is okay -- including the doctor himself.  Set immediately after Rescue.





	Recover

After everyone made it back to the RED base, Medic immediately freed himself from Heavy's arms and set to work.  Heavy helped fill the large tank in the medical bay with saltwater for Spy and watched as Medic busied himself assessing everyone's injuries.  Soldier had put up a fight with his captors, the feathers of his stubby wings ruffled and bent, but nothing a quick shot from the Medigun could not fix; the most Pyro needed was a new protective suit, the rest of him relatively unscathed; and Scout was rummaging through a medical kit for a few extra bandages.

The adrenaline from before had worn off by now, leaving everyone simultaneously exhausted and relieved.  Scout, Pyro, Soldier, and Demo returned to their rooms for a well-earned night's rest while Engie stayed behind to help Medic clean up before retiring as well.  Sniper, however, stayed in the medical bay, leaning against the large tank where Spy was slowly recovering.

Heavy followed Medic into his private quarters in the back of the medical bay.  The doors were barely closed behind them when Medic flopped onto his bed, letting a loud groan into the pillow as the toll of a day of capture finally caught up to him.  Heavy retrieved a bowl of warm water and a towel and sat down on the bed.  Gently, he stroked and combed his large hands through the great white wings on Medic's back, using the towel to clean out the blood and dirt.  Medic let out a few hisses as Heavy worked to straighten the delicate feathers and wash away the dirt and dried blood caked onto them.

Once he was finished, Medic let out a deep sigh, spreading out his wings to let the dry and opening his tired eyes to look at Heavy.  "Thank you, Misha," he said, his voice filled with fatigue.

Heavy stood up to dispose of the water and wash out the towel, lost in his thoughts.  Avian animalgams were fickle and fierce, valuing above all else their pride and their freedom.  He knew that out of everyone that had been captured, Medic would have fought back the hardest; the damage to his wings was evidence of that.  Heavy frowned at the memory of seeing Medic in his cell, the thick coarse ropes cutting into his wings, it's feathers mostly damaged from Medic's own efforts to free himself from his restraints.

Had it been any other avian, they could have evaded capture with ease, flying away to escape with the others.  But Medic could not: it was something that had been taken from him a long time ago.

From the bed, Medic could sense Heavy's concern.  He slowly sat up.  "Misha, what's wrong?" he asked.  "We all made it back together.  All is well."

Heavy sighed.  "I know," he answered.

Medic raised a brow.  "But?" he prompted.

Heavy turned to look at him.  "Your wings."

Medic sighed.  The short response was all he needed to understand the situation.  "I've told you, Misha, I'm used to it.  It's not a problem for me, not really."

"But you could have escaped.  You would not have been captured in the first place."

"That is true, yes.  But you are the one who is always saying running away is for cowards -- and I, for one, am _not_ a coward."

Heavy chuckled.  If there was anything he admired most in Medic, it was his refusal to back down from a challenge.  He did not doubt that on the day Medic was no longer able to fly, something much more valuable had been gained.  "You are right.  Our crazy doctor with the crooked wing is certainly no coward."

**Author's Note:**

> I quite like this AU, so here's another one. It's shorter, but there's still some good stuff here.


End file.
